Saving
by OEgirl
Summary: No pairings: About a suicide attempt, by Matt...More complicated then that, but thats the main story. ( The main characters are Tai and Matt)
1. Sadness

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but don't steal my plot!

Summary: Ok, this story begins with TK and his friend. He has to tell them something that he had hidden for days that eats him alive(not a sickness) and then flashbacks to the days through Matt and Tai's POV. This may annoy many people so don't flame me as I am telling you now. It doesn't say the change of POV's but it's easy to follow them(meaning, it won't have like,Tai's POV, or anything. So now that thats over I also have to say that this first chapter was done like forever ago and therefore isn't all that great but the next ones will be written with my new skills! So yea thats it...

A/N: If ya have any questions bout the story, when it's going to be updated, confuzzled bout a part, ect.,just email me at

* * *

**Chapter 1**

TK walked through the school hallways with Kari. He was explaining to her his largest problem. He had finally convinced himself that it had happened, and he was ready to tell someone. He had finally decided on Kari, she always knew how to help and he didn't feel like telling an adult yet. She responded in the way he knew she would. Supportive and caring. Her expressive eyes were pools of emotion. She nodded and pulled him in for a hug. He had told her his position on it and with Kari's help decided he would tell his friends why he was skipping classes, to go to the school councilor, and they would get the truth. After lunch he called out to them and they came on command ready to support there friend in there time of need. He sat in his Social Studies classroom with Dai, Ken, Yolie, Kari, and Cody surrounding them. He looked around at all of them and then over at Tai who had gotten permission from his teacher to come to TK's school to help with the story.

"Well I guess you could begin three days ago…"


	2. It's Starting

Flashback

Matt woke up slowly and blinked his eyes groggily. He rolled away from the sound of his alarm, burrowing into the blankets. He was so warm and it was too early. He heard his father yell and he sat up like a bolt of lightning hit him. He was out of bed in clothing down the stairs and ready for school within five minutes. He was standing at the door with his Dad glaring at him when the doorbell rang. He turned opened the door and flew past his best friend Tai and into the hall. He knew what that glare meant and it wasn't good. As he slowed down Tai ran to get him.

"Geeze Matt, you could slow down couldn't you?" Tai sighed exasperated. Matt just grunted, showing he heard but clearly expressing the fact that he wasn't going to answer. The two boys walked in silence for seconds, which tumbled into minutes. Tai kept sneaking glances at the, now more quiet, of the two and groaned in annoyance.

Matt, his best friend since junior high, was acting stranger then usual. He had been getting skinnier and dark circles appeared under his eyes. When looking at him straight on it appeared that he was a druggie, riding on highs until he needed more coke or such. Tai shook his head slightly, loosing the thought of drugs entering Matt's body. He took another look at the blond and registered the stoic appearance that cracked slightly creating lines between highly sloped eyebrows showing the grimace of…an emotion, Tai was still trying to figure out.

Tai sighed again; he had been doing that a lot lately. At least four times a day and it was all centered on the figure that walked next to him.

"Wanna go to my house after school?" Tai asked with his usual cheer.

"Sure." Matt answered shortly. He walked past Tai and picked up his pace as he reached the steps that graced the High School. Tai just shook his head and followed in the path of the blond boy

This was going to be a long day…


	3. French

A/N: This is placed in the U.S. just so you know...it makes it a lot easier for me to write it this way...oh and I also realize that this French is beginners stuff but with parler you don't have to worry about accent marks and the rest of it so I'm gonna use it...

Matt hated French. Scratch that, Matt loathed French, whoever created the language should rot in hell.

Just like every other day in first hour he felt like falling asleep, today he did.

He had started the year really wanting to learn the language believe it or not, but as his freshmen year passed by achingly slow he had begun to hate every single one of his classes especially French.

He didn't get it.

He had explained that to the teacher many times but she just proclaimed that he needed to study more. His five other classes never let him study for more than an hour and he was positive that he had tried everything he could to get good grades.

After awhile the studying wore him down, literally. He had been barely getting by with C's in Middle School and this 3.8 average was slowly killing him. Almost every night that he studied he would be up till dawn trying to finish homework and prepare for tests. He was forever bringing his locker home with him daily. Finally, after he only received a B on a Physics test he had given an all nighter to, he gave up. He decided it wasn't worth losing sleep and food and of course friends over.

Since that fateful day halfway through freshmen year he had pretty much given up on ever getting good grades. Every once in awhile he would study for five minutes and because of his new studying routine he was again pulling in C's. Which left him here on a beautiful Monday morning while everyone else was learning to conjugate parler he was...sleeping and snoring quietly.

"Matt, conjugate parler on the board. Matt? Matt!" Sitting up and nearly hitting his head on the back wall he looked down at his book and quickly flipped through the pages. Not remembering what they had been doing last week he just settled on a page that looked vaguely familiar.

"Je n'amie pas nagar ou chanter." Looking up at the teacher he had to stifle a groan as she glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" shaking her head at the obviously confused student she pointed at the board and exclaimed "Parler!" as if he understood exactly what she wanted but was just pretending to be ignorant. Of course since Matt actually didn't know what he was supposed to do and _was_ completely ignorant he just shook his head and spook quietly in an utterly confused voice, "Speak?"

"No, no, no! Marie how about you show Matt what he was supposed to be doing?" Mrs. Samson's voice cracked on 'supposed' just like it did when she was frustrated. Banging his head on his desk lightly to keep himself from mouthing back he glanced up through his veil of thin blond hair at Marie. She was up at the board with a cocky grin on her face. She had taken this class the year before and was perfectly aware of the fact that she was the best student in the class and exploited it at any opportunity. As she wrote she recited,

"Je parle, Tu Parles, Il/Elle/On parle, Nous parlons, Vous parlez, Ils/Elles Parlent." It was a chant of arrogance, this chant had been repeated to the whole class so many times by the teacher and each other it was becoming second nature, yet, Matt didn't understand why Je went to parle, and why parlent went to ils/elles.

Still confused and flipping through his book trying to find which page this new stuff was on the bell rang. Not knowing his Homework he had to pull out his binder and write it down and then repack everything away. Knowing he had a great possibility of being late since he still had to go to his locker before second hour he sprinted out of his class.

Dodging people in the hallways had become second nature to him just as parler had become to his other French classmates. It was executed with ease and efficiency that he had been practicing since the first day he had walked into the high school.

Of course the fact that if he ran into anyone it wouldn't really faze them as over 5,000 people were walking through the halls at the same time might have helped a bit.

Either with his lack of skill or just bad luck he had managed to be late for his fifth class of the year and it was only his third day since the start of the semester. He was going to have a hard time getting through the next few months of his junior year, harder then the last two years had been.

He didn't know why this though crossed his mind but as he paused to contemplate it he couldn't help but feel that the statement was true.

Whether he liked it or not.


End file.
